(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for eliminating endotoxins from raw cotton.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Endotoxins, characteristic components of the cell wall of gram-negative bacteria, have been found in cotton fiber and plant parts, as well as in the atmosphere of textile mills processing cotton fibers. These endotoxins have been implicated as a causative of byssinosis, a lung disease found in some cotton textile workers.
Water-washing under relatively severe processing conditions has been used to reduce endotoxin in cotton lint but this causes serious problems in the ultimate processing of the cotton to manufacture yarns and fabrics.
In medical practices, high temperatures are used to destroy endotoxins on glassware and medical equipment; however, at these temperatures, cotton lint readily degrades.